La vie amoureuse et surtout désastreuse de HG
by Eleda
Summary: Cliquez, lisez et appréciez la vie trépidante, désastreuse et surtout amoureuse de H.G
1. PROLOGUE

LA VIE AMOUREUSE ET SOURTOUT DESASTREUSE DE H.G

PROLOGUE

En cette magnifique première journée d'août, une jeune fille se dirigeait d'un pas lent mais assuré vers le fameux terrier. Cette jeune fille, vous l'aurez deviné, n'était autre que Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant et de son inséparable compère : Ron Weasley. Cette soudaine assurance qu'elle ne possédait pas il y a encore 2 mois, lui venait des différentes transformations opérées sur elle grâce à sa meilleure amie, j'ai nommé : Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière avait réussi à dompter la crinière de la brunette de manière à ce que ses cheveux retombaient maintenant en de soyeuse boucles brunes. Elle avait aussi aidé Hermione a refaire sa garde robe, puisque, ayant grandi énormément, Hermione avait gagné des belles formes et des jambes interminables. Elle avait donc troqué ses anciens pulls difforme et ses jupes beaucoup trop longues par des tenues qui ferait pâlir d'envie les plus fashionistas des fashionistas. Elle portait donc en cette belle journée,une mini jupe en jeans accordée avec un top dont la couleur rappelait celle de ses converses basses bleues clairs. Si elle avait fait tous ces efforts, c'était entre autre pour plaire aux garçons et en particulier au grand frère de Ginny.

Elle se tourna vers le ciel en fusillant les nuages d'un regard à faire pâlir un mort. Ce regard elle le réservait à tout ceux qui l'avaient un jour traiter de rats de bibliothèque ou de no life et à qui elle comptait prouver qu'elle était bien plus que ça. Il fallait bien l'avouer, depuis qu'elle c'était transformée, elle avait un succès fou auprès de la gente masculine et elle comptait s'en servir pour leur faire regretter leur paroles. Elle espérait aussi que le fait de voir d'autres garçons lui tourner autour pousserait Ron à se déclarer plus rapidement.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que Ginny avait aussi fait des siennes avec ce dernier en le rendant plus sûr de lui.


	2. CHAPITRE 1: début de vacance torride

CHAPITRE 1 : DEBUT DE VACANCES TORRIDES AU TERRIER

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par une tornade rousse qui fonçait sur elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître Ginny qui l'entraînait déjà vers le fond du jardin où les jumeaux Weasley, Harry et Ron l'attendaient. En entendant les deux filles arriver, les garçons se retournèrent pour leur faire face et fixèrent Hermione avec un air incrédule. Un ange passa avant que Harry ne se dirige vers Hermione et ne la prenne dans ses bras en lui chuchotant :

-Tu m'as manquée Mia_. (NA : Désolée pour les fans du surnom Mione, mais je préfère nettement celui-ci même s'il n'est jamais apparu dans les livres :D__ )_

Elle se défit de l'étreinte en lui répondant :

-Toi aussi

Elle se dirigea alors vers les jumeaux, Georges lui prit alors la main, la leva au dessus de sa tête et la fit tourner sur elle-même en la ralentissant légèrement quand elle fut dos à lui pour lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus à Ron. Ce dernier fusilla son frère de regard, regard qu'Hermione intercepta ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire déjà naissant sur ses lèvres. Ayant enfin fini de la faire tourner, Georges la pris par les hanches et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il passa ensuite la main d'Hermione à Fred qui lui fit un baisemain tout en susurrant :

-Enchanté belle étrangère, Fred pour vous servir !

Il lui lâcha la main et elle se dirigea vers Ron, le serra dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Tu m'as manqué.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne rougissait pas autant qu'elle l'avait espéré, elle déposa alors un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, ce qui fit à peine atteindre à ses joues la teinte « homard en ébullition »

Ginny esquissa un sourire en voyant l'évolution que prenait les choses puis tira son amie par la main pour l'aider à s'installer.

***************************************************************************

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait sa valise, elle demanda à la rouquine largement étalée sur le lit :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait encore ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je t'assures j'ai rien fait à Harry !!!!

-Je ne parlais pas d'Harry et crois moi on reviendra sur ce sujet quand tu aura répondu à ma question qui, je te précise, concernait Ron.

-Mais je ne lui ai rien fait à Ron ! Pourquoi ?

-Il est bizarre, je lui ai presque roulé un patin et il a à peine atteint la première teinte du rouge made in Weasley !

-Hooooo ça, c'est rien, il a juste mûrit et je lui ai expliqué que s'il voulait avoir une chance avec toi il allait devoir prendre les choses en main ! Et apparemment, il a parfaitement assimilé.

-Si c'est vrai, alors ce mois d'août risque d'être vraiment intéressant. Répondit Hermione avant de replonger la tête dans sa valise.

***************************************************************************

Les jours suivants prouvèrent à Hermione que son amie n'avait pas mentit puisque Ron se montrait assez entreprenant envers elle, n'hésitant pas à la prendre dans ses bras où à se coucher posant la tête sur ses genoux quand elle lisait assise par terre dans le jardin. Tout cela n'était évidement pas pour déplaire à la principale concernée.

***************************************************************************

5 jours après son arrivée, Hermione se prélassait au soleil pendant que les 5 autres jouaient au Quidditch. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit quand elle entendit Ginny siffler la fin du match gagné par Harry et Ron. Ce dernier qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètre du sol, fit un piqué ce qui arracha un cri de terreur à Hermione qui crut qu'il allait s'écraser car il ne redressa son manche qu'à la dernière minute pour voler en rase motte au dessus des parterres de fleurs de Molly. Il tourna en rond quelque secondes puis fonça vers des roses rouges, en cueillit une au passage à laquelle il enleva les épine et vint se poser à côté d'Hermione. Il lui tendit la main pour la mettre debout, puis s'approcha lentement d'elle et vint coincer doucement la fleur derrière son oreille en lui chuchotant :

-On a peur pour moi mademoiselle ? Je pensais que tu savais que je magnais mon manche à la perfection.

Il s'éloigna légerment d'elle et a sa grande surprise elle lui répondu avec un petit sourire :

-Tu me ferras une démo privée un de ses jours alors.

Puis s'éloigna avec Ginny bras dessus bras dessous alors que les jumeaux sifflaient entre leurs doigts. En réalité, voulant le faire mariner autant que lui l'avait fais mariner, elle avait réprimer son immense envie de l'embrasser et lui avait répondu avec la meilleure répartie qu'elle avait pu trouver sur le moment

***************************************************************************.


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : gage ou vérité

CHAPITRE 2 : GAGE OU VERITE & NUIT ENSEMBLE

Quelques jours après le match de Quiditch, Fred et Georges décidèrent d'organiser une soirée gage ou vérité autour d'un feu de camp.

La soirée commença par un repas que les jumeaux avaient trouvé dans un livre appelé « le bon campeur ». Les ados se retrouvèrent donc avec des saucisses qu'ils devaient faire cuire au feu et qui ne cuisaient évidemment pas. Dépités, les jumeaux firent apparaître des assiettes remplies de mets dignes du banquet de Poudlard sur lesquelles leur petit frère se jeta immédiatement sous les rires des autres.

Après c'être rassasié, ils commencèrent le gage ou vérité qui s'avéra assez sage jusqu'à ce que Ginny oblige Hermione à s'assoire sur les genoux de …… non pas Ron mais Fred. En voyant Hermione se lever et s'installer, le rouquin ne pu réprimer une grimace indescriptible et Fred eut un sourire béa pendant le reste de la soirée.

Hermione se trouvait donc sur les genoux de Fred et Ron, rouge de la tête aux pieds, sur ceux de Harry qui lui-même ne portait qu'un caleçon (merci Ginny : D) quand Georges lança le dernier gage de la soirée : Harry devrait dormir avec Ginny et Hermione avec Ron la nuit prochaine. Ca n'aurait posé aucun problème aux différents protagonistes si chacune des chambres ne possédaient pas un lit double au lieu de deux.

***************************************************************************

Toute la journée du lendemain fut silencieuse mais chargée de regards entre chacun des membres des couples. Hermione passa la journée avec Ginny tandis que les garçons restaient à deux, les jumeaux quand à eux observaient ce qui se passait en ricanant. Bien que les sujets de discussions de chaque groupe fussent les mêmes (la nuit suivante), les discussions n'en étaient pas pour le moins toute à fait différentes : les filles se demandaient ce qu'elles allaient porter et se promirent de ne pas se laisser aller à la tentation, tandis que les garçons, encore plus angoissés, ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire ni comment agir.

La journée s'écoula lentement mais à 21h, Harry se dirigea à pas de loup (et oui Mme Weasley à le sommeil léger) vers la chambre des filles et croisa Hermione qui portait un mini short de pyjama blanc et un débardeur rayé blanc et rouge. En la voyant, Harry ouvrit la bouche sans réussir à la fermer ce qui dessina un sourire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Se reprenant, il lui dit :

-Tu vas lui faire faire une crise cardiaque, ménage le un peu j'en ai besoin pour le tournois de Quiditch !

Elle lui répondit, toujours en souriant :

- Toi par contre tu va étouffer avec tes 5 couches ! Si tu veux un conseil, enlève tes 2 pulls et ton pantalon. Vas y en t-shirt et calbars. Et si tu veux vraiment la faire craquer, enlève ton t-shirt quand vous aller dormir, elle ne résistera pas à tes tablettes de chocolats, d'ailleurs elle ne parle que de ça …

- Merci Mia.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Arrivée à destination, elle souffla doucement pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballait un peu trop puis rentra.

***************************************************************************

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette chambre d'ordinaire en désordre total mais les centaines de bougies qui flottaient en l'air lui donnait un air totalement différent.

Ron qui était assit sur le lit quand elle était entrée venait maintenant à sa rencontre avec, sur le visage, exactement le même air que Harry quand elle l'avait rencontré dans le couloir. Au bout d'un moment à se détailler de la tête au pied, Ron proposa un de jouer au carte, ce qui cassa un peu l'ambiance mais Hermione préférait nettement ça à l'étrange silence qui c'était installé entre eux.

Au fil de la soirée, ils se déridèrent tout les deux et retrouvèrent leur complicité de toujours. Après avoir posé sa dernière carte de bataille explosive, Hermione se mit à frissonner, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron qui lui donna le pull qu'il portait. Vers minuit et demi, tombant de fatigue, ils allèrent se coucher d'un commun accord. Quand ils furent tout deux installé sous la couette, Ron passa un bras autour de la fine taille d'Hermione et sembla rassuré quand celle-ci posa sa tête contre son torse

***************************************************************************


	4. NOTE de l'auteuse

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUSE (mais est ce que ce mot existe seulement ?)_

_Me voila de retour après plusieurs mois … Et un 3__ème__ chapitre ne va pas tarder à me suivre … Désolée pour les (quelques) fans de la fic' mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps ou l'envie de reprendre là où je m'en étais arrêtée et j'ai d'ailleurs faillis arrêter la fiction pour en commencer une autre mais en relisant les deux premiers chapitres (parce que oui honte à moi j'avais oublié la plupart des détails et même où j'en étais dans l'histoire) je me suis dis que ce début avait assez de potentiel pour en faire une cool petite histoire …._

_Je ne sais pas encore quels tournant va prendre mon histoire mais bizarrement je connais je connais déjà la fin puisque au final j'ai décider de croiser la fiction actuelle avec celle par laquelle je comptais la remplacer et je peux déjà dire à mes quelques fan qu'il y aura normalement un deuxième opus puisque même si la fiction commence sur un air léger et qu'elle continuera sur ce ton la fin ne sera pas gaie-gaie, mais bon que voulez vous si on veut avoir une suite, je ne peux pas finir avec une Hermione qui obtient tout ce qu'elle veut. Enfin bref ce que je sais déjà c'est que ce second « tome » sera la digne suite du premier (si j'arrive à le mener à terme), enfin bref on verra bien si j'arrive déjà à mener mon 1__er__ tome à terme et on en reparle (ou plutôt je referais un monologue) à ce moment là._

_Je vous préviens tout de suite pour tout les fans de romance HG/RW, ce n'est pas pour rien que comme personnages principaux, il n'y a que Hermione … Enfin bref vous verrez bien mais vous pouvez tout de même savoir qu'il y aura au moins 2 autres beaux gosses qui vont tourner autour de notre Hermione internationale … Alors mesdemoiselles préparez vous à bavez sur vos clavier (d'ailleurs dites le moi si j'arrive à vous faire bavez) et à en réclamer encore et toujours plus parce que I'M BACK !!!!!_

_Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews parce que mine de rien ça encourage vachement et c'est d'ailleurs à cause du manque d'enthousiasme que j'ai « arrêter » ma fiction puisque mes deux premiers chapitre n'avaient engendré qu'une malheureuse review (encore merci à Korydwen)._

_Au plaisir de vous entendre bavez jusque dans ma chambre, mesdemoiselles je vous tire ma révérence … _

_Eleda_


End file.
